


Stiles' clumsiness is a win.

by NooneLamron



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NooneLamron/pseuds/NooneLamron
Summary: Stiles goes out Holiday shopping with his friends and can't stop staring at the hottie he spots once they enter the mall. Basically every time he steps out of a store it's like the guys there. Well combine Stiles' nerves & clumsiness and some good old luck it's bound they were going to bump into one another or a phone was going to bump into someone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at a little Teen wolf Holiday cheer. Hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think please. I really appreciate the feedback. Thanks and Happy Holidays!!

Stiles was shopping in the mall with Scott, Allison & Lydia. He was taking random pictures of the decorations to get some ideas but he was also discreetly trying to take pictures of the hottie he saw walking around the mall. Stiles noticed him shopping on the floor below with two girls. ‘Of course he would be taken’, he sighed as he waited outside one of the stores with Lydia as Scott and Allison ran inside to pick up something. 

“Why don't you just try talking to him?” Lydia said as she looked up from her phone. She was checking to see what other stores they needed to stop at. Stiles looked around slightly bewildered hoping he didn’t say that sentence out loud.

“No, you didn’t say anything and no, I can’t read your mind.” Stiles sighed then tensed a little at her next sentence. “You’re just beginning to look a little obvious. I mean you stare at him every time you see him walk out of a store nearby, which is kind of strange.” She added furrowing her brow.

“Oh.”

“So why is it you won’t make a move?” She asked as she turned off her phone and slid it back into her purse. 

“Because I don't want to make a complete fool of myself Lyds. He’s with two girls. One of them definitely has to be his girlfriend.” He dramatically flopped down beside her on the bench then leaned his head onto her shoulder.

“You won't know unless you ask.” She stated stubbornly turning her head slightly to try to look at him. Stiles sighed once more but was done trying to argue with Lydia as Scott & Allison stepped out.

“What’d you get me?” He asked hopping up from his seat and trying to peek into the bags but Allison hid them behind her back.

“I'm not telling you.” He pouted in response which made the others chuckle. “But if you do me a favor I'll give you a hint.” 

“I'm not wearing an elf costume for the holiday party.” 

“No, not that again.” Scott laughed. “Allison wants a picture taken under these lights here.” 

“You got it.” Since Stiles already had his phone out it wasn't that hard to do except for the fact that he had to go to the other walkway on the other side of the clearing to get a good shot so no one would walk by. As he glanced down he saw the guy from before and was watching him for a little bit before he snapped the picture but as he went to go move his phone to put it away it fumbled in his hands and began to fall over the banister and down onto the hottie. They all watched in horror as it looked as if it was going to hit him on the head but the youngest girl yelled, “Derek, look out!” He quickly glanced up then held out one of his shopping bags to catch the falling phone in. Surprisingly it landed directly inside making them all let out a long breath and people around them cheered. Derek turned up to Stiles waving the bag and pointed up to him with a thumbs up then telling him to give him a minute. He and the other two girls got onto the escalator and rode it up to meet Stiles, who was nervously biting his lip and rubbing the back of his neck, and the others.

“I believe this is yours.” Derek said handing the phone back to Stiles and smiling at him which almost made his knees go weak. “You know if you wanted my number you could've just asked.” Stiles spluttered as he stared at the man but Scott didn’t really pay attention to what was going on as he interrupted their moment which let Stiles compose himself somewhat.

“Where did you learn to catch like that?” 

“I was a bit of a jock in high school.” The man smirked at him which made a small whimper come from Stiles but he managed to turn it into a cough. Luckily the embarrassing moment was deflected by the two women Derek was with.

“Derek, aren’t you going to introduce us to your new friends?” The older girl smirked at him. He let out a heavy sigh in response.

“This is my older sister Laura and my younger sister Cora.” They both waved and smiled at them. Lydia leaned to Stiles and nudged him. He cleared his throat before speaking. 

“Uh, um, this is Lydia, Scott, Allison and I’m Stiles.” He said reaching out his hand for Derek to shake which he did and Stiles bit his lip nervously. 

“That’s an interesting name.” Derek stated raising an eyebrow.

“It’s a nickname. My real name is even more interesting.”

“Maybe you could tell me about it sometime.” Derek smirked at him. Stiles gaped at him not knowing how to respond, Scott raised an eyebrow then smirked but Lydia, Allison, Cora and Laura all changed knowing glances and smiled at one another. 

“Stiles, give the man back your phone so he can put his number in it to ask you out.” Lydia stated shaking her head slightly.

“Maybe if my brother wasn’t so subtle we could’ve done this already.” Stated Cora a little exasperated.

“Easy, Cora. Just cause you’re having a rough patch doesn’t mean you need to take it out on everyone else. Besides, Derek needs this.” Laura tried to tell her quietly but the others overheard.

“What do you mean?” Allison asked.

“He’s had a bit of a tough time with dating lately and hasn’t been out much but Stiles seems like a really great guy.” 

“He is.” Stated Scott. “He’s had to deal with a lot but he’s still managed to socialize a little. If not awkwardly.” They all chuckled as they watched the two men chat. 

“Uh, should we give them some privacy?” Asked Allison as she noticed them beginning to get a little more comfortable with each other. 

“If they wanted privacy then they wouldn’t be standing in the middle of the mall.” Stated Cora agitatedly. They all mumbled in unison as they watched the two men exchange numbers then agree to meet for a date later in the week. As they left the mall Stiles was very grateful for his clumsiness and his friends but he was also thankful for the mass holiday shopping that sent Derek his way.


End file.
